Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cloud computing to include large collections of computing hardware and associated software is an important technological development. Cloud computing may seamlessly or transparently integrate these large collections of computing hardware and associated software to provide information technology and software services. Cloud computing may enable end-users to exploit supercomputer-like power on-demand without the need to make large investments in infrastructure and management costs. An example type of service provided by cloud computing may include clustering or classification computing of pattern recognition. Classification computing of pattern recognition may include machine learning, which requires large amounts of costly machine computing resources to implement. Even with the use of cloud computing, classification computing of pattern recognition that includes machine learning may still be prohibitively costly to end-users.